


Lab Reports

by nasiragron



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you maybe want to stay with me for the weekend? Medda mentioned that she'd like to meet you, and so did Sean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Reports

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/gifts).



> for my darling beth, who asked for spot/david, best friend's sibling au  
> i love you so much and i hope this makes you smile <3

"Chemistry goes back in, history is next," David mumbled, going through his schedule as he attempted to shuffle through the books in his hands, "and-"

An arm reached past him to catch a book that was close to falling. "And math is after that."

He turned around and smiled at his best friend. "Thanks, Jack."

"No problem." He leaned against the desk to help David with the books. "So Dave, you got any plans tonight?"

"Not really. Tony's going home for the weekend so you're welcome to stay here tonight. Did you want to work on the lab report for chem?"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah sure, but do you maybe want to stay with me for the weekend? Medda mentioned that she'd like to meet you, and so did Sean."

David blinked. Jack talked about his foster family a lot - in fact, Jack kept mentioning his brother to him, and David was starting to think his best friend was up to something - but Tony was the only one in their group who'd actually met them, and he grew up with Jack. His phone rang to remind him that he had class in ten minutes, jolting him out of his thoughts. "Uh, that sounds good. I'll meet you here after my last class?"

Grinning, Jack pushed off the desk and left the apartment, throwing a quick "See ya Dave" over his shoulder.

The last two classes of the day kept him busy enough that he didn't have time to get nervous about dinner with Jack and his family until he was sitting in the passenger seat of Jack's car as they pulled into his driveway and got out of the car.

After following Jack inside, David tripped over a bag, causing Jack to swear and yell, "Sean, stop leaving your shit in front of the door!"

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I'm Sean, by the way."

David took his hand and looked up to see a tall, thin, smirking blond, and at that moment he understood how his sister felt about Jack when they first met - the butterflies in his stomach and he could tell he was blushing and he was worried about his hand being too sweaty and he was ("for once," he heard Jack's voice add in his mind) at a total loss for words. "I-I, well I'm-"

With a smirk and a raised eyebrow, Sean asked, "So who's your friend, Jacky-boy?"

Jack snorted and nudged David's shoulder. "This is Davey."

"Oh yeah, you're the one who's good at chemistry, right?" Sean started to lead him through the house. "Do you think you could help me with a lab report?"

Glancing at Jack, who tried to discreetly give him a thumbs up, David nodded. "I'd be happy to help."

Later, when he was making out with Sean on his bed, he'd never been more grateful for his best friend - and for lab reports.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
